the Equiox at Hogwarts
by when the lights go off
Summary: a suspicious character shows up at hogwarts who might have more power than voldemort himself. she has many gifts, including the power of manipulation but what does she want, and can she have it? WARNING: SLASH, FEMSLASH, AND LOTS OF LEMONS! ENJOY.


Six students at hogwarts, an empty classroom, a hot tub and a couple broken rules.

"Lets play truth or dare," Ron announced. Ron was getting very pretty as he was growing out his long wavy locks of red. He and Harry had found a liking to some muggle rock bands over the summer and gone with the long hair idea.

"Yeah ok, we could do that." Jamie agreed as the rest of the crew in the hot water nodded. Jamie joined the group last year, she had transferred from another school in austrailia, but she had taken well to Hermione, and had a crush on Ron.

"Who wants to go first?" Hermione asked.

"Jamie, truth or dare?" Draco replied, playfully throwing torn up flower petals on her. Draco had become friends after he and Hermione started dating, know one really knows why.

"Alright then, dare."

"I dare you to fore play with Harry till he's rock hard." Draco laughed

Marina laughed and Harry looked shocked. Marina was very new to the group, she had somehow managed to never get a letter until this year, no matter she was very smart, maybe even more intelligent than Hermione. They had adopted her yesterday when they saw her all alone in Diagon ally, she seems to fit right in. though no one really knows much about her.

"Why me?" Harry asked

"Because I said so, don't worry you'll like It." chuckled Draco.

"Yeah Harry, you'll love it." Hermione winked.

"Well… go on Jamie." Draco pushed her.

"Good luck Jamie." marina said smiling as her eyes went from black to a terrifying shiny silver color.

Jamie climbed on top of Harry and playfully nibbled his ear sticking her warm tongue in and out of his ear. She slid her hand gently up his shirt, pinching his nipples hard, then slowly rolling them between her fingers. She felt him harden slightly beneath her, but continued anyhow. She stopped at his ear and moved to his mouth. She kissed him passionately. First dancing with his tongue then roughly sucking on his bottom lip. She then reached down his pants massaging gently. She pulled away a little and pulled up his shirt with one hand while pinching the head of his cock slightly causing George to moan softly. She kissed up his chest, nibbling and sucking his nipples. She then moved down to his pants, she slid out her hand and slowly unbuttoned them. She looked up and smiled.

"I …I I don't know what came over me, I felt like I was being controlled by something." she said confused. Jamie looked at marina and felt a chill go down her spine as she saw marina's eyes go from glowing silver back to their normal jet-black.

Harry kept rather quiet with his large boner in his pocket, hoping it would go away.

"Come on now I didn't magically teleport a hot tub to Hogwarts for nothing, start changing!" Ron said happily. He would probably be expelled if anyone found out about this.

Everyone started magically changing in puffs of blue smoke and soon they were all dressed.

Draco was _still_ trying to hide the tent in his pants and Hermione was laughing at him, which had become normal, she had gotten a lot dirtier after she dated a Slitheren last year, and now she was with Draco.

"Since I'm already _up _might as well continue the game." Draco said interrupting Hermione's thoughts. "Hermione, as my girlfriend, you go next."

"What on earth does being your girlfriend have to do with anything?"

"Who cares? Marina, since you're new to the lovely town of 'the middle of nowhere' you should be properly welcomed." Draco declared, imitating the mayor.

"And how is it that I shall I be welcomed, darling?" Marina questioned smirking over at Draco through the steam rising in the hot tub.

"Well…" Draco thought for a moment. "With a kiss from Hermione of course."

"What?" Hermione asked stunned. She knew that since Draco had said it in front of everyone, there was no way out of it without looking like a chicken.

"You heard me," Draco laughed. "A 'French' would be most appropriate."

"I can't do that." Chicken or not Hermione could not make out with another girl. It would be just… well she would rather be called a chicken.

"I think it's a great idea! I really wouldn't mind." marina purred watching for Hermione's reaction.

"Well I would." Hermione argued. 'Lesbo' she thought to herself. She then looked over to the other side of the hot tub at marina. As their eyes met Hermione panicked. She felt as if she had somehow become trapped in that vicious gaze. She had lost control of her body, but she felt an intense, lusting desire to have her way with Marina right then.

"I gotta see this" Ron said to Harry.

"Very well then, I dare you!" shouted Draco

Hermione then tackled Marina, splashing water on everyone, making an effort to pin her down. She then, without hesitation seized Marina's fervent lips into a harsh kiss. She took advantage of Marina's motionless body and began to suck hard on her bottom lip. Switching off from sucking and nibbling until Marina's lip felt like it was swelling. Marina pulled back a little to slow it down but Hermione would have none of it. Hermione moved her hand behind Marina's head and pulled her closer. She began to suck on Marina's tongue, making the kiss deepen.

Marina was enjoying the performance, and apparently so were Ron, Harry, and Jamie, from the whistles and hoots she heard. So she let Hermione continue straddling her, while she held her hips. Her seduction plan had worked better than expected, although Hermione was still an amateur, she was quite experienced, a plus for Marina.

The girl's hands started to roam, exploring Marina's profile. She started at her waist, under the water, and then moved up her back, caressing everywhere she touched. Once at the top, Hermione slowly slithered her fingers to Marina's navel. She moved up from there, slowly sucking and nibbling on Marina's sweet tasting neck. Her fingers lingered near Marina's breasts, as she nibbled harder on her neck.

Draco, after being temporarily stunned, then shouted, "Ok, ok that's enough!"

Hermione flashed back to reality and looked around at the smiling faces in the hot tub.

"Oh my gosh, did I just… why did I? Ummm… I didn't know I could…" she suddenly realized the lap she was sitting on, and looked into Marina's eyes. Those mysterious black and silver eyes. "Marina, I didn't expect to… wow, you're hot." she looked at Draco's menacing glare, then back at Marina. "I mean you're a great kisser, even better than…oh." she heard Draco let out a low growl. "I mean just a _great_ kisser."

"Anytime," Marina purred in almost a sneer. "That is if your boyfriend doesn't mind?" Marina smirked.

"Not if she's going to kiss you like that!" Draco said having a small temper tantrum. "It's all you're fault!" he lashed out at Marina. "If you never would have given her that look… then well, she wouldn't have done that."

"I see, I assure you I did not seduce Hermione with my slightest gaze. Though it was difficult not to try seeing as how she is of the most distinguished beauty. Would you prefer I walk around blindfolded just in case?" Marina had just challenged one of the most elite and respected guys at school and she knew it. If he said a rude thing against her now, he would be clowned in front of his closest posse.

Harry looked at Ron then back at Draco, waiting for the first blow.

"Very well then, I'll have to see about keeping my spouses in line so they don't end up in your pants." Draco respectively stepped down from the challenge.

"I would appreciate that, and maybe I could teach you a trick or so to charm them come lunch at school tomorrow?" Marina said, offering a hand for friendship.

"That sounds like a deal." Draco accepted the handshake and changed the subject with talk of Quidditch.


End file.
